The present disclosure relates to technology for non-volatile memory.
Semiconductor memory has become more popular for use in various electronic devices. For example, non-volatile semiconductor memory is used in personal navigation devices, cellular telephones, digital cameras, personal digital assistants, mobile computing devices, non-mobile computing devices and other devices. Electrical Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory (EEPROM) and flash memory are among the most popular non-volatile semiconductor memories.
Both EEPROM and flash memory utilize a floating gate that is positioned above and insulated from a channel region in a semiconductor substrate. The floating gate and channel regions are positioned between the source and drain regions. A control gate is provided over and insulated from the floating gate. The threshold voltage of the transistor is controlled by the amount of charge that is retained on the floating gate. That is, the minimum amount of voltage that must be applied to the control gate before the transistor is turned on to permit conduction between its source and drain is controlled by the level of charge on the floating gate.
Some EEPROM and flash memory devices have a floating gate that is used to store two ranges of charges and, therefore, the memory element can be programmed/erased between two states, e.g., an erased state and a programmed state. Such a flash memory device is sometimes referred to as a binary flash memory device because each memory element can store one bit of data.
A multi-state (also called multi-level) flash memory device is implemented by identifying multiple distinct allowed/valid programmed threshold voltage ranges. Each distinct threshold voltage range corresponds to a predetermined value for the set of data bits encoded in the memory device. For example, each memory element can store two bits of data when the element can be placed in one of four discrete charge bands corresponding to four distinct threshold voltage ranges.
Typically, a program voltage VPGM applied to the control gate during a program operation is applied as a series of pulses that increase in magnitude over time. In one possible approach, the magnitude of the pulses is increased with each successive pulse by a predetermined step size, e.g., 0.2-0.4 V. VPGM can be applied to the control gates of flash memory elements. In the periods between the program pulses, verify operations are carried out. That is, the programming level of each element of a group of elements being programmed in parallel is read between successive programming pulses to determine whether it is equal to or greater than a verify level to which the element is being programmed. For arrays of multi-state flash memory elements, a verification step may be performed for each state of an element to determine whether the element has reached its data-associated verify level. For example, a multi-state memory element capable of storing data in four states may need to perform verify operations for three compare points.
Moreover, when programming an EEPROM or flash memory device, such as a NAND flash memory device in a NAND string, typically VPGM is applied to the control gate and the bit line is grounded, causing electrons from the channel of a cell or memory element, e.g., storage element, to be injected into the floating gate. When electrons accumulate in the floating gate, the floating gate becomes negatively charged and the threshold voltage of the memory element is raised so that the memory element is considered to be in a programmed state.
Further, during a read operation, read reference voltages are applied to a set of storage elements to be read, and a determination is made as to which read reference voltage causes a storage element to become conductive. The read reference voltages are set to allow data states of the storage elements to be distinguished. However, the read reference voltages are typically fixed and do not account for the fact that the threshold voltage distribution of a set of storage elements can change, e.g., due to factors such as charge leakage, temperature changes, number of programming cycles and the like. As a result, read errors can occur.
To address the shift in threshold voltage distributions, new read reference voltages can be determined “dynamically”. However, some conventional approaches for dynamically determining new read levels need to construct the threshold voltage distribution for each state. However, this requires substantial computations, which may be time consuming. Also, these computations may need to be performed in a memory controller.
One conventional method for dynamically determining read levels is to read the data and then determine whether errors can be corrected using error correction codes (ECC). If ECC cannot correct the errors, then read levels may be shifted and the data read again. If ECC still cannot correct errors, then process is repeated until the data is successfully read. This process typically involves transferring the data out of the memory array in order to attempt to correct using ECC. Both transferring the data out of the memory array and performing the ECC may take up considerable time.
Moreover, as memory arrays scale down, many parasitic effects such as cell to cell interferences, and non-ideal effects such as program noise increase which lead to wider threshold voltage distributions for each programmed state. Thus, the room available between each programmed state is getting smaller and smaller with each generation, which means the error fail bit count is increasing. This makes it even more important to choose read levels for each state such that the error fail bit count is minimized.